1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device in which a photomask is formed by separating a layout of the semiconductor device and the photomask is exposed to light.
2. Description of the Related Art
As photolithography technology develops, a decrease in the scale of an integrated circuit is accelerated. Accordingly, there is a demand to improve a method of fabricating a semiconductor device in which a photomask is formed by processing a layout of the semiconductor and the photomask is exposed to light on a wafer.